List of posts by Sinjin Van Cleef
This is Sinjin Van Cleef's TheSlap posts! *Liking something is a action on TheSlap, as it also is on Facebook and other social networking sites. *Sinjin is the second recurring character to have an account on theSlap (first being Sikowitz). Posts *Sinjin: I'm starting a petition to get Jade to like me. "Like"* this if you think I have a chance. *Sinjin: I wrote poems about Jade. I hope she reads them. They discribe my feelings for her: *Poem 1: *Smile, your's is so white, *The enamel on your teeth *Is the highlight of my life. *Poem 2: *Just talked to Beck. *Said you guys broke up. *I am your rebound. *Poem 3: *Don't like me like that? *There's always Tori or Cat *But Trina scares me. *Jade: I can't believe this creep wrote poems about me and my own boyfriend never has! *Beck: Wait, some creep writes a poem about you and you blame me!?!?!? EXPLAIN THAT! *Sinjin: Still waiting for the gang to pick me up on our Venice Beach trip. I texted Jade, but she didn't answer. Waiting outside, man is it hot! *Sinjin: I got a app that says if your milk was expired. It didn't work. *Sinjin: It's so hot inside. I've been sleeping outside. I'm nice and cool... but covered with bug bites :( *Sinjin: Somebody said I was creepy today. Agree? Disagree? *Sinjin: Cutting my hair with one of those razors you hook up to the vacuum. Best haircut ever. *Sinjin: Bought a hair straightener. Straightened my hair. Results were disasterous. *Sinjin: Will people take me seriously if I start waxing my legs? *Tori: ...... *Andre: ...... *Robbie: ...... *Sinjin: Jade has a very lovely home. *Jade: That's it, I'm buying a guard dog. *Sinjin: My mom accidently shrunk my skinny jeans. Now I can't bend my legs. *Sinjin: I sit behind Jade in homeroom. She has the prettiest earlobes. *Sinjin: I've started doing eyebrow pushups. I now probably have the strongest brows in my class. *Sinjin: I just lost a raisin in my hair. Last time this happened it took me hours to find it. *Sinjin: I've been watching a show about hoarders -- ya know, people who keep like everything. Sounds fun! *Sinjin: Happy St. Patrick's Day! *Trina: It was last week, weirdo. *Sinjin: That WOULD explain why everyone is mad at me for pinching them today. *Sinjin: I just got ask out by a hot blonde cheerleader ... APRIL FOOL'S! Nobody asked me out! Looks like the joke's on you! *Sinjin: Have you ever had one of those days where you show up at school and realized you forgot to put on pants? *Sinjin: I just got invited to be in a boy hair show. I didn't know those existed. *Sinjin: A rat snuck into our kitchen last night. Awesom! I've been wantin a new pet! *Sinjin: Working on a new gum flavor: Triple A Battery. It's quite shocking. *Sinjin: Bought a used retainer at a yard sale! Straight teeth: here I come! *Sinjin: Will someone please teach me how to dance? My grandma refuses to do it anymore. *Sinjin: What should the next wad of food on my locker be? I'm feeling meatloaf. Any other suggestions? Category:TheSlap.com Category:Quotes Category:TheSlap.com Segments